Charmed The Next Chapter : 1 : New Blood
by KnightOfGreenIsles
Summary: The first story of my new Charmed series set after the final series. After the final battle, Billie and the Charmed Ones discover a secret that changes their lives forever. Charmed is the property of the WB. All original content belongs to me. Plz review!
1. Prologue

Charmed: The Next Chapter

Season 1 – Episode 1: New Blood

By kingheartroxas

Based On The Series Owned By The WB

Prologue

_Billie Jenkins stood in the cave where the Triad and Dumain had been vanquished. She was exhausted from the energy it had taken her to project her and the Charmed Ones to this location. The sister witches were a few paces from Billie who had walked forward to face what she had come to face._

_Her sister Christy was standing on the other side of it staring at her with confusion and hatred burning through her. "How could you?" Christy spat with rage clearly visible in her stare. Billie looked at her with tears just beginning to emerge from her eyes. Christy knew that look well, the look of betrayal and realisation. _

_She had seen it so often in the fifteen years she had spent training to use her powers for evil. She saw that Billie felt so hurt that she had trusted her sister only to realise it was a trick. She had betrayed the sisters, the trust of the magical community only to find that she had been led down the wrong path. She could also tell thanks to her telepathy what was about to happen next._

"_Christy, please. It's over, just come home" Billie begged tears beginning to fall. Christy's face hardened and the rage consumed all sense of reason. Billie knew at that moment the one thing she had dreaded ever since she realised her sister had been kidnapped by demons. That she was beyond hope. She had been so greatly influenced by the Triad and its followers they was no way that she would see reason. Even the love of her sister wasn't enough to make a difference._

_Christy tensed and formed the largest fireball she had ever made in front of herself, she then screamed with rage and threw it across the cave using the power of her mind straight toward Billie and the sisters. The sisters went forward slightly to try and stop it but stopped when they saw Billie had tensed. Even though Billie loved her sister, they knew that she wouldn't let them be hurt. They had seen that herself when she left her sister and came to warn the Charmed Ones about Dumain and Christy's plans and to say she was on the Charmed Ones side._

_Billie instinctively focused the fireball and focused all her thoughts on pushing it in the opposite direction. Eventually the ball of fire slowed down and reversed direction, directly towards the person who had thrown it. For the first time, the sisters and Billie saw fear in Christy's eyes. And before anyone could move, the fireball hit Christy right in the chest._

_The flames surrounded her and touched every bone of her body. She then suddenly realised that everything she had done was use her powers for the wrong reasons and she had been manipulated and deceived to be a tool for the Triad. She begged in her mind to have a second chance and she would never use her powers for that way ever again. She let out a scream and felt as if she exploded. She had been vanquished by her own flame. Her body had vanished out existence. _

_The flames vanished leaving only ashes on the floor. Billie's look of determination turned instantly into grief stricken and she fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably for the loss of her only family member that she had left. Suddenly she screamed out of grief and woke up cold sweat running down her face. She then realised she was still screaming. She stopped and started breathing heavily._


	2. Early Morning

Charmed: The Next Chapter

Season 1 – Episode 1: New Blood

By kingheartroxas

Based On The Series Owned By The WB

Chapter One – Time and Patience

Billie sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. She had not had that dream for over two weeks now and yet every time she had it, the same thing happened. She had gone back to her dorm to let the lease run out for the last night. Thankfully no one was in the building except her otherwise there might have been a full evacuation the intensity of the scream was so strong.

She focused on wanting her alarm clock in her hand and a half second later, it flew across the room and she caught it. She looked at it and sighed. It was 2 am. She got out of bed and put on the clothes she had been wearing the previous day at Coop and Phoebe's wedding reception. A white laced blue top with brown three quarter length trousers and blue and white sandals. She picked up her cell phone and wallet, closed her window and walked out of her room then she locked the door.

She stepped out of the dorm building and walked down the sidewalk. Thankfully the streets were deserted as it was not one of the busier nights. She walked through the park and sat under a bench underneath one of the trees. She felt the gentle chill of the breeze brush through her hair and stared out at the lake gently lit by the lamp-posts. Whenever she needed to rest she came to this exact same spot. She sat for about ten minutes thinking about her and Christy.

The reunion had only been a few days but had been anything but easy discovering that her sister was evil. She felt a fool for not realising it sooner but she knew that love was blind. She knew that things had not been easy, gaining back the sister's trust was the hardest but she knew things would get better. She stroked her hair and stood up and looked at her phone. It said quarter to three. If she hurried, she could get the sister's club P3 before it closed. She secured her valuables and ran toward the nightclub hoping she would get there in time.

About five minutes later, she arrived at the club to find the music had stopped. "They must be cleaning up" she thought to herself and walked through the back entrance. Surely enough, they were cleaning up. They had just finished and were just sat down having a drink of water. Well Leo, Paige, Coop and Phoebe were, Henry and Piper were just finishing locking the safe and double checking the security locks.

She walked over to Piper and placed her hand on her shoulder, Piper spun round as if to face a demon but her face immediately went back to its normal state when she saw who it was. "Billie, what are you doing here?" She asked sympathetically, "I thought you were in your dorm for the last night of the lease?" Billie looked at her, "I was but I could hardly sleep, I had the dream again". Piper's expression softened. "I just needed to speak to someone other than me" Billie explained.

Piper put her arm around her just as Billie started sobbing once again. She patted her back as the emotion flooded from the grieving young woman. At this point, the others noticed Billie had arrived and went over to see how she was. Billie stopped crying and wiped her eyes. "Sorry guys, the last thing you need to hear is me crying" She apologised. "There's no need to say sorry for feeling emotion, it's natural" Henry said, this made Billie feel slightly better. "All you need to give yourself is time, the rest will follow" Leo explained.

Billie brushed the hair out of her eyes, "I know, but it feels like there's something missing"

(soz i haven't updated in a while, writers block is a pain)


	3. Alleyways And Alcohol

Charmed: The Next Chapter

Season 1 – Episode 1: New Blood

By kingheartroxas

Based On The Series Owned By The WB

_Hi There, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. __I had massive writers block. Should be back on track for the next bit though._

Chapter Two – Alleyways and Alcohol

Meanwhile at pretty much the same time, someone else was feeling lost and confused and he didn't know why. He was only 19 years old and he was the lead singer of a band named The Raging Ravens. He was sat in his hotel room looking in the mirror. He brushed his medium length blond hair away from his blue eyes and looked at his reflection. The man wasn't exactly toned but he was thin in stature. He was wearing a black tanktop jacket and blue t-shirt with black tracksuit bottoms and white sneakers. He sighed and took a swig of a bottle of water that was on the dressing table.

Suddenly the door opened and the other two members of the band walked in. One was slightly overweight with red hair and orange jumpsuit and the other was black haired, well toned and wore denim jeans with a white cotton shirt.

"Hey dude great show tonight" The one in the orange get-up said. The lead singer turned to look at him "Cheers Kyle, you need to keep on good form to stay on top" He knew that he wasn't really the rock star type but at the same time he needed to keep the others under that impression to keep up their morale. "We mean it Phoenix, it was like you had a boost of energy from somewhere" The other guy said. "I dunno Brad, I guess maybe it was just good fortune" Phoenix replied.

Phoenix Hawes had always been a bit of an oddball but he was modest. He never wanted success to go so far to his head that he acted like a complete arsehole to everyone. "Come on man lets go for a drink" Brad said enthusiastically. "I guess I do need a drink" Phoenix laughed and all three members of the group walked out of the room locking the door behind them and walked down to the 24hr off license just down the road.

While the others got the drink, Phoenix waited outside and thought. The feeling that he was missing something had been stronger tonight. After he had performed he met the club's managers. They seemed nice and looked as though they got on well. But then he had met another girl, she had asked for his autograph. When he touched her hand by accident when giving back the piece of paper, he was struck by a familiar feeling as if he knew her. But he didn't, he knew he didn't.

While he was lost in his own thoughts, he suddenly heard a scream coming from the alleyway next to him. He spun around and ran into the alleyway. He saw two people standing in the pale glow of the neon lights that hung around the alley. A man with bulging muscles in a big leather suit cornering a blonde girl. The same blonde girl that had asked for his photograph. He ran forward grabbing a trashcan lid on the way and slammed it on the guys head. Phoenix was amazed that it didn't hurt him at all. The guys head spun around and grinned an evil grin. He threw Phoenix across the alleyway into a pile of bin bags.

The girl screamed and Phoenix got to his feet. The guy smiled and said in a deep voice "Persistent aren't you, well you won't be playing the hero for much longer". Phoenix stared in horror as a ball of flame formed in the guys hand and he threw it at him. The girl watched in horror as it soared towards a terrified Phoenix. But then her expression turned to amazement as the guy flinched in terror and disappeared in a flash of white lights. The fireball hit the wall and left a scorch mark. A second later Phoenix reappeared in another stream of lights.

"What the hell, I didn't know I was dealing with a white lighter. Ah well I'll deal with you later" The guy said and sent a fireball toward the ground causing Phoenix to jump up. "What I really could use right now is something to ward him off like a pole" Phoenix panted and waved his arm. A pole on the ground glowed with white lights and zoomed toward the guy who was only inches away from the girl. The pole went straight through the guy's chest and he yelled in anger and pain. Phoenix turned back to see him explode and disappear in a flash of flames.

Phoenix ran back and helped the girl to her feet. She was uninjured but shaken. "Thank you so much" she said. "Wasn't anything I did, it was just luck" Phoenix laughed. "My names Phoenix, Phoenix Hawes" He explained. "Hi Phoenix" Said the girl, "My names Christy, Christy Jenkins".

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**


	4. Secrets And Cries

Charmed: The Next Chapter

Season 1 – Episode 1: New Blood

By kingheartroxas

Based On The Series Owned By The WB

* * *

_Hey there everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a very long time. Just been really busy with other things and finally got round to it now. Thanks to my only reviewer so far_ _(Inuyasha Lover 123) and the many of you that have subscribed for story updates for inspiring me to write this new chapter. Many more are on the way now I have the inspiration back!_

* * *

Chapter Three – Secrets And Cries

Phoebe Halliwell was fast asleep at the table in Billie's dorm. She was still wearing the clothes that had done the previous night and her cell phone was rested in her left palm. Billie was laid out on her bed, also still dressed. Her handbag had fallen off the bed and its contents were everywhere. Before anyone could move there was a shining flash of orbs in the middle of the room and Paige appeared with a disgruntled look on her face.

"And before you ask, I am not in a very go…" Paige began to rant but stopped when she saw the two sleeping figures. She sighed and turned to face the handbag. "Contents" she said and in a sparkle of orbs, the contents moved from the floor to in the bag. She walked over to Phoebe and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

Phoebe stirred and turned to face her sister. "Is it morning already?" she said. "I was only up with Billie for an hour then I guess I must have fallen asleep". She yawned briefly and got up from the desk. "What brings you round here?" Phoebe asked. "Oh, you know, wake up call, that and the fact that the Elders told me this morning I am no longer Billie's whitelighter!" Paige said in an annoyed but slightly quieter voice than before.

Phoebe's expression turned from exhausted to confused, "Wait, why would they do that?" Paige shrugged her shoulders. "All I know is that apparently they want to give her a fresh start with someone new" She moaned. Phoebe hugged her sister briefly and said, "Maybe it's the right thing to do, to give her a chance to repair the damage she didn't mean to do with someone who has no issues with her". Paige looked as if Phoebe was mad, "We don't have issues with her". Phoebe looked at her with that kind of 'you know what I mean' stare.

Paige sighed. "Okay maybe we do but that doesn't mean we should cut her out of our lives altogether!" Phoebe smiled weakly. "Of course we aren't going to do that. Usually if the Elders do something it's for a reason". Paige looked as if she could have retaliated but calmed down. "You're right, who's going to tell her?" They suddenly heard a cough and they spun round to face a fully conscious but still exhausted Billie sat upright. "Tell me what?" She asked. The two sisters faced each other for a second then turned to face her. It wasn't going to be pretty.

The door of the Halliwell Manor flew open and Billie came striding through followed closely by Paige and Phoebe. She ran up the stairs and started taking all her belongings out of the room she had borrowed and stuffed them in the pack all that was stuffed in the back of the wardrobe. She rolled her eyes when she heard frantic tapping of the sisters coming up the stairs and used her telekinesis to shut the door with a satisfying click and then again to lock it.

There was an attempt to open the door followed by a knocking and voices coming through the door. Billie ignored them and continued to pack the bag but as soon as she had got all she really needed and put the bag on her back. She saw in the corner of the room a sparkling of orbs. She turned away from them as someone formed and said "I'm really not in the mood to talk to you Paige so just leave me … alone" She had turned round to face the person that had orbed into the room and found that it wasn't who she had been expecting.

He was a whitelighter she knew that much, otherwise how could he have got in? His thin body, blue eyes and blond hair meant that she was a little bit embarrassed to see such a cute guy appear in her life. Wait; was this her new whitelighter, the one that had replaced Paige? She stepped forward blushing and said "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise it would be someone else" The boy smiled and said "No problem, I've seen worse reactions, the last few charges I had didn't exactly make it easy" Billie liked his honesty and found it to be refreshing. She had gotten so used to people comforting her it was a relief to be understood.

"So I take it you are my new whitelighter?" Billie asked. "Yep, in the flesh. So to speak" he laughed. Billie smirked but then straightened her expression. "Before I go, there's one thing I have to do" she said. The boy nodded and disappeared in a shimmer of lights. Billie gathered herself and opened the door using her power. All three of the sisters and Leo came in through the door. "Why did you lock the door?" Phoebe asked. "Because I wanted to get my things and go" Billie said back. "Seeing as how I'm no longer Paige's charge you don't want me living here". All three of the sisters looked stunned. "Is it what you think? That we would just throw you out on the streets?" Piper asked.

"No, but what other choice do you have? You still can't even look at me even after I did the unthinkable!" Billie screamed in grief. "I have tried so hard to make it work, to make amends for what I have done, but it isn't good enough. Nothing I try is ever good enough!" She yelled in sadness and fell to the floor in floods of tears. It was then that all their doubts of Billie ever betraying them or using her power for evil were gone. Phoebe could sense her sincerity with her empathy, Piper could understand how lost she felt and Paige could see that all she needed was someone to be there.

They walked over to her and embraced her. After a few minutes, she calmed down. "Guys I am so sorry you must think I am so stupid" Billie said. "Of course not, it's natural to feel the way you did" Piper said. The sisters looked at each other. "Think now's a good time?" Paige said. "Good a time as any" Phoebe said. Billie looked confused, "To do what?" she asked. The sisters smiled. "You'll see" they said and took her up to the attic.

Billie opened the door to the attic and the others followed. "Grams, its time!" Piper shouted. There was a flash of white smoke and light and the familiar figure of the sister's grandmother Penelope Halliwell stood there. She may have been a ghost but she was temporarily corporeal just for this occasion. "Are you sure you're ready?" She asked. "For what?" Billie asked. She didn't have time to answer. Grams raised her hands and two more smoke and light columns appeared then disappeared. It was the two people that Billie really needed to see. Her parents

They were temporarily corporeal just as Grams was. Billie ran forward and embraced them both in a hug. They too hugged her and then after a few minutes she let go and stepped back a bit just to see them in full. "Billie" Her mother said "There's something we need to tell you". Billie looked astounded at this and looked at the Halliwell's. The sisters who had expecting a simple reunion were taken aback. "Grams, is something going on?" Phoebe asked. "No idea, all I know is that they didn't tell Billie something before they died".

Billie turned to face her parents. "Well actually, there's two things" Her mother corrected herself. "The first thing is that Christy isn't dead". The whole room went silent and Billie looked horrified. "What?" she said. "The Christy you knew wasn't the real Christy Jenkins" her father said. "We could tell it wasn't her the day we reunited with her. We just had to keep up the pretense of not knowing. That night when Christy was taken, they stole her identity, her magic, her looks, everything. They then placed her somewhere out of our reach, in purgatory"

"What?" Billie yelled. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her mother looked at her. "If we had told you Billie, they would have known and ordered her to kill you knowing that you would never work with her. So when you vanquished the demon that had stolen Christy's identity. Her memories and true virtues were taken back to the real Christy and she was released from purgatory back to San Francisco. She has no recollection of being evil, who used her and who she met only that she was taken and then returned to the city she grew up in" She cleared her throat and continued.

"The reason for that was that it was the demon that was evil, the demon that met all of you and the demon that was used. It was all a ruse. So you did the right thing by vanquishing it. You saved Christy's life Billie". Billie understood everything at that point. She knew that the situation must have been impossible and that their only chance to survive was to play along.

Her father cleared his throat and said, "The other thing we have to tell you is something we should have told you long before now". Billie looked at him curiously. "Billie, you have a brother".

* * *

2009 kingheartroxas


	5. Family Affairs

Charmed: The Next Chapter

Season 1 – Episode 1: New Blood

By kingheartroxas

Based On The Series Owned By The WB

* * *

Chapter Four – Family Affairs

* * *

The whole room was quiet after Billie's father had made the announcement. Billie turned to face the sisters and Leo who looked back at her with the same kind of unreality. She turned back to face her parents who had tears forming in their ghostly eyes.

"When you were born Billie, you had a twin brother born only a few minutes before" Billie's mother said with restrained emotion. "He was beautiful, with blond hair and the bluest of blue eyes. Even though we were surprised to have twins, we loved both of you just as much. But a few days after you were born, something terrible happened".

Her mother choked at this point. "It's ok Helen, its ok. Maybe we should tell her another time" her husband said and tapped her on the shoulder. "Carl, she has to know" his wife replied. The two nodded and Carl continued to tell Billie and the other people in the room what happened.

"We had just come back from the hospital for your checkups and Christy had a nasty flu which led her to have mood swings. She didn't mean to but she accidentally used her power to set the table alight. On the table, was your brother. We put the fire out but it was too late". Billie gasped. "Guys I am so sorry. What did you do?" she asked. "We started to cry obviously but then suddenly he was shone down upon by shining lights and he was alive again" Carl continued. "Then an Elder appeared in a shining column of blue lights and told us not to worry. Because he was meant for great things they had brought him back to life as a whitelighter and they allowed him to keep his powers" He cleared his throat.

"What powers did he have?" Billie asked. "Same as yours Billie. Guess it must have been the fact that you were twins that gave you the same power". Billie smiled but then looked confused. "Hold on, if he's still alive why didn't he stay with you?" Her parents sighed. "Well the elder also told us it was not advisable for a whitelighter to live with a witch. He said that it would be wise if we bound his powers and sent him to live with a foster family at least until he was older. Because the threat of demons trying to steal his powers should never be placed on a child and with your grandmother around things would not have been easy. It was the hardest thing we ever had to do but we agreed".

So we bound your brother's powers and left him with a foster family that lived across town. We then bound yours and Christy's powers just until you were able to manage them". Billie understood that part. Growing up would have been very hard for her if she had been using her powers back when she was a child. "But then a few years later, the family moved away and we never saw them for years, until they came to visit us with your brother in tow".

Helen smiled broadly. "They had told him when he was young he was adopted and now he was ready to meet his parents. The reunion was great; he seemed to really accept us. And then we gave him back his magic. He was a little freaked out at first but once we had explained everything he knew why we had to do it". We told him about you and Christy and what happened to her. So then he was going to meet up with you when we met that day with the imposter Christy but he had a tour date with his band. I think they are called The Raging Ravens".

Piper, who had been half-listened suddenly, paid full attention. "The Raging Ravens played at P3 last night. They were one of the best bands I have ever booked" she said. The two parents smiled and nodded in agreement. Helen continued, "When he found out about our deaths, he came to visit us in the afterlife and we all decided it was time for you to meet. So we talked with the Elders and they agreed it would be the best thing to do".

Billie had taken all of this in and there was a bit of doubt in her mind. She believed her parents but she needed to know something. "What is his name?" She asked. Helen laughed. "Sorry dear we forgot to tell you. His name is Phoenix". Billie smiled. "That's a really nice name" She said. "So what did you decide with the Elders?" Her father cleared his throat at the point. "Your mother and I decided that it would be a good idea for you to meet. So the Elders made him your whitelighter".

Billie's mouth hung open. The guy from before. The new whitelighter. That was her brother? It was all too much to take in. Although, when she was with him, she had felt like she had known him from somewhere and that she trusted him somehow. "Why did you wait till now to tell me this?" She asked. "We don't know Billie, after they left we kind of forgot about him somehow". Billie turned to face Leo. After all he was the Elder expert even if he was human now. "Did the Elders use memory dust on them?" she asked.

Leo thought hard. "They may have done. Not for reasons we could understand or maybe just to help them comprehend the situation". Billie turned to face her parents. "Mind if I call him, to meet him again?" Everyone looked surprised. "When I was packing my bag, he orbed into the room and introduced himself but he didn't tell me who he was". She took a deep breath and said "Phoenix?" There was a flash of blue lights and Phoenix appeared wearing the same clothes he had worn before. He turned to face his parents. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" he asked. "We didn't tell you the truth about your new charge" Helen said. "This is your sister Billie".

Phoenix turned to face her. His blond hair swinging slightly as he spun and focused on her. "Billie, I can't believe it. I've wanted to meet you for so long". He walked over to her and gave her a hug, she hugged him back and suddenly all doubt vanished. She knew that this wasn't a trick, he was her brother and every single feeling of acceptance she felt. They stopped hugging and looked at each other. "Why didn't you tell me?" Phoenix asked. "We felt it would be for the best if you met each other now rather than waiting months to contact each other" his father said.

The two siblings smiled. Phoenix turned to face the others and said. "Hang on guys there's someone I want you to meet" He orbed out and in a few seconds reappeared in another stream of blue lights with someone who they all recognised. It was Christy. Billie turned to face her real sister and Christy looked back at her. "Christy, I'm so sorry" Billie said. "It's not your fault Billie, you had to do it. You saved my life. Mom, Dad and Phoenix told me everything" Christy laughed.

The three siblings all looked at each other; they had wanted to meet each other again for long even though they didn't know it. "Nice to have you lot back" Christy said. The new family smiled at each other and each used one of their hands to do one triple handed handshake. Suddenly blue lights shone from the ceiling of the attic and spun around the new family and then disappeared.

"Was that what I think it was?" Paige said. "It must be. Billie, Christy and Phoenix must a new Power of Three" Phoebe smiled. "Looks like we've got some new blood around here" Piper said.

A few hours later, the ghosts of Carl and Helen Jenkins and Grams had gone back to the afterlife, Piper and Leo were looking after Chris and Wyatt and Phoebe had gone back to the condo to spend some time with Coop and Paige had gone to be with Henry. The only people left were in the kitchen. The new brothers and sisters were standing around talking. It had been awkward at first but they had eased into it.

It was the start of a new chapter in their lives. So they had to be careful, wise and they were going to stick together. A few days after they met, they bought a small house a few doors away from the Halliwell Manor and moved in together.

"So whats it like being a rock star?" Billie asked Phoenix one morning over breakfast. "Not as glamorous as you may think. Having to fight the odd demon now and again doesn't make it easy" Christy laughed and threw an apple at Phoenix. He smiled and used his power to orb it into her mouth. She spat it out and rolled her eyes. "Feels strange doesn't it?" She said. "We've only known each other a few hours and yet we're talking like it has been years".

"I guess it must be that we know each other more than we think" Phoenix said. "I mean you must have learned a lot about the world seeing it through a demon's eyes". Christy thought hard. "I can't really remember that much. I think it must have been the demon that did everything and not me. Trust me, I will never go as evil as that thing did". Billie smiled "Good to know" she said. "So what do you think we're going up against first?" Phoenix asked. "Well I can tell you one thing, it won't be the last" Billie laughed. They all got up and left the house. As Billie left the house and walked down the steps she noticed that Christy who had been behind her hadn't shut it.

So she used her power and the door gently closed shut.

THE END

* * *

_Thanks once again to everyone who supported this story. There is another story in this series coming soon._

* * *

2009 kingheartroxas


End file.
